food_fantasyfandomcom-20200213-history
Sandwich
Main= |rarity = M |class = Magic |artist 1 = |artist 2 = |artist 3 = |artist 4 = |artist 5 = |pairs1 = |pairs2 = |paired1 = |paired2 = |fa1 = Forker |fa2 = |recipe = Peanut Pie |food type = Fast Food |birthplace = England |birth year = 18th century |cn name = 三明治 |personality = Bold |height = 164cm/ 5ft.4in. |likes1 = |likes2 = |likes3 = |dislikes1 = Popcorn |dislikes2 = |dislikes3 = |cven = Kat Cressida |cvjp = Ryū Seira |cvcn = Yang Ou (杨鸥) |get INTL = yes |get FF:NJ = yes |get CN = yes |get TW = yes |get JP = yes |get KR = yes |quote = A little gambling is never an issue! |bio = Aside from playing cards, he doesn't care much about anything else. His most important items are his playing cards. Chinese version: Because of his obsession with playing cards, he doesn't care much about anything else. Loves playing cards, he brings his poker cards wherever he go so it will be convenient to play with his friends. |food introduction = Sandwich was created by a count who was so busy gambling that he didn't have time to prepare food and eat. So, he resorted to creating something simple yet delicious. |acquire = |acquire = *Starter Unit *Tip Shop |events = |power = 815 |atk = 27 |def = 11 |hp = 207 |crit = 618 |critdmg = 490 |atkspd = 293 |normaltitle = Black Spades Imprint |normal = Sandwich throws out playing cards, dealing 100% of the Food Soul's Atk stat as damage to the enemy with the highest Def plus 10 extra damage, with 50% probability of decreasing their Def by 4 for 5 seconds. |energytitle = Card Magic |energy = Sandwich does some magic with his playing cards, decreasing all enemies' Atk by 2 and Def by 2 for 4 seconds. |title1 = Work Out |skill1 = The Food Soul's Freshness is increased by 10 points. (+10 per level) |title2 = Loved by All |skill2 = When customers pay their bills, receive an additional reward of 2 Gold. (+2 per level, up to a maximum of 49) |unlock2 = 1 Star |role2-1 = Supervisor |title3 = Top Service |skill3 = Customers have a 10% chance to pay an additional 10 Gold when paying their bill. (+2 gold per level, up to a maximum of 108) |unlock3 = 3 Stars |role3-1 = Supervisor |role3-2 = Staff |name = |contract = Master Attendant, would you like to play a game of luck and skill? I am always ready. |login = Master Attendant, you arrived just in time. Now we can continue the game with an extra player! |arena = Master Attendant, I've been playing cards all day, I'm so hungry. Will you help me make something to eat? |skill = This is magic that can only be seen once! |ascend = But I don't have an upper limit! |fatigue = Quickly go and get me a sandwich, an expert gambler needs his strength. |recovering = It seems that we will have to reshuffle. |attack = Oh yeah, it's my turn! |ko = Oh my, did you see through me? |notice = Ah! I smell the scent of victory! |idle1 = Ugh! How boring! A small amount of gambling is entertaining but excessive gambling is harmful. Master Attendant, come and play with me! |idle2 = Who can understand how lonely I feel at the top? |idle3 = |interaction1 = Do you want to play cards? I really wanted to play together. |interaction2 = Master Attendant, you're so good! I actually feel a little embarrassed. |interaction3 = Hey, wait a moment, you weren't thinking of cheating, were you? |pledge = You are the best gambler I've ever met in my life! And it just paid off! |intimacy1 = Argh, I'm going to lose! Oh, forget it! I'll just go back and cook for Master Attendant. |intimacy2 = Master Attendant, I promise I'll be back early, just... let me go out today, ok? |intimacy3 = Master Attendant, let's gamble! If you win, I'll be your servant! If you lose, hehehehe~ |victory = |defeat = |feeding = |skin = Butler Boy |skin quote = Oh, OH! Look out! Ah, sorry, sorry. I'm a little bit in debt these days, so I needed to find a part time job. I'm new, so please give me loads of feedback. |skin acquire = TBA }} |-|Gallery= /Gallery}} |-|Story= /Story}} Category:Souls with Restaurant Skills